Haunted
by Saracasticly Shelby
Summary: Bella Swan loved Texas but wanted to get out. Edward Cullen never thought he could love anything out side his family. What happens when to two neet? Is it love at first sight or will the two have problems ahead? R&R! first fan fic! Rated M for future
1. UmHello?

**BPOV**

I was looking forward to leaving Dallas. As much as I love it. I missed my dad and brother. Oh, by the way my name is Isabella Swan . I like Bella though. But I am moving to Forks, Washington to live with my dad and brother. Emmett says I'll love it. He refused to live with my mom after she married Phil. He never really liked him. Oh by the way Emmett is my brother and Charlie is my dad. Charlie is the chief of the police there. He says it is an easy job since Forks is so small.

Emmett is well … Emmett. He can be clueless sometimes. But he is my big brother. He is my teddy bear. But he is also my protector. When he found out I was coming he freaked. He can be such a girl sometimes.

My mom , on the other hand didn't want me to go. Renee was never really a mom. More like a best friend. But I needed a parent. Especially after what happened. But Renee doesn't know about that. I didn't want her too.

I had just gotten off the plane in Seattle. I was going over the info Emmett was telling me before I got there. Like his best friends are Edward Cullen and Jasper Hale. One of which is his girlfriend's brother. Rosalie Hale is his girlfriend. I didn't want know much about their relationship. It scares me. He said I would get along with her. Then he told me about Edward's sister, Alice. He called her a crazy black-haired fairy-thing. A pixie basically.

I was thinking about all this as I walked to the baggage clam. And I tripped. I was about to meet my long time friend, the floor, when I felt someone catch me. I didn't know who this stranger was until I got up to greet him

"Thanks. I'm a klutz." I said quietly. I really didn't like meeting new people.

"It's okay. Are you Isabella Swan?" he asked. I sighed

"It's Bella. And who might you be?" I inquired,

"I'm Edward Cullen." He said I gasped. I took a step back to see what my brother's best friend looked like.

He had a pale complexion about 6'2, and eyes like shiny emeralds. He was absolutely breath taking. But I was interrupted by my idiot of a brother.

"BELLA!" he yelled as soon as he saw me. Then he pulled me into a massive hug.

"Emmett. I don't think she can breathe." I heard a female voice say. I nodded in agreement. I also wondered who that who that voice belonged too.

"Oops… sorry Bells." He said as he put me down. I looked around to see who all was there.

"Um… Hello. I'm Rosalie Hale. But call me Rose. Your brother's girlfriend." She said glaring at my brother.

"Oh… Yeah." He said she smacked him across his head. I laughed. Then I saw two other people behind Rose and Em.

"Oh yeah… this is Alice…" she pointed to a girl with short hair that went in every direction. "And this is my brother, Jasper." She said pointing to the guy next to Alice. "That's my sister." I heard Edward say pointing to Alice.

"Ah… Y'all look nothing alike." I said letting my slightly southern accent in to my words. I felt like we were in our own little bubble.

"Okay Bells let's get going. Dad's waiting at home." Emmett pulling me from that bubble. Bubble buster!

"Oh….Kay… Okay." I stuttered. I didn't know who chuckled at that, but they are going to pay for it.

The car ride home was interesting. They all had driven Em's jeep. That thing only has five seats in it.

"Um… Em?" I was worried about how we were going to sit.

"Yes?" he said.

"Um… how are we all supposed to fit in there?" I asked pointing at his jeep.

"Um.." he didn't know either

I sighed

"She can sit in Edward's lap." Rose said as if it was as easy as that.

":Okay that works." Em said.

"But … what…Edward…wha?" I was confused nonetheless I glared at my brother when Edward spoke for the first time about the situation.

"I don't mind." He said . I turned around to see him with a crooked grin on his face.

"A-are y-you sure?" I mentally smacked myself for stuttering in front of him. AGAIN!

"Yeah, it's cool." He shrugged with that grin still on his face.

"Okay the it's settled!!!" Alice said excitedly. I knew she was trying to contain it. Apparently, they told her to tone it down how excited she was when we first met. But I don't think she listened

We all piled in Em's jeep. I didn't know what to expect. But Em was driving. That is a scary concept in itself. Rosalie was in the seat beside him. Alice, Jasper, Edward and I were all crammed in the back. I, of course, was on Edward's lap. Not that I minded. What was I saying? I barely know the guy and I am sitting on his lap. I was deep in thought when Alice grabbed my attention.

"So… Bella? Why did you leave Dallas?" she asked. I knew she was trying to be polite but I really didn't want anyone to know that real reason as to why I came here.

Emmett didn't even know. I didn't want anyone to know.

"I missed my dad and brother too much." I lied absentmindedly. She nodded and continued her conversation with Jasper. But I don't think Jasper was. I had a feeling that he might ask me later when we were alone. But I also had a feeling that he would become a good friend. Maybe even best. Then Edward leaned forward and whispered in my ear.

"You're a horrible liar. I want to know the real reason. Please?" his breath tickled my neck. It sent a chill through my body causing me to shiver. I heard him groan a little

"I'm sorry. I must weigh too much." I whispered. Not wanting to draw attention to us.

"No… No that's not it . But will you tell me later?" he whispered into my ear again. It caused me to shiver once again, but I nodded.

"Good and please try not to shiver?" he asked. All I could do was nod.

"Good." He said to me before he turned his attention to Emmett, who was explaining something about a football game coming up. But I couldn't pay attention. I was so confused. All I knew was that I was falling for the on person I didn't need too.

______________________________________________________________________

**EPOV**

There are so many other things I could be doing but no. My best friend and my sister were dragging me to get his sister from the airport.

"Alice, why, dear sister, must I go?' I asked for the umpteenth time. I had been pleading with her to let me stay home. But she insisted I be there.

"Because Edward , I said so. Plus Emmett really wants you to be there. So you're going." She said sticking out her tongue out at me at the end.

"Very mature." I muttered under my breath.

Once Emmett had picked us up, I wondered where the girl was gonna sit. Bu8t I didn't ask. The ride to the airport was quiet. I eventually fell asleep.

"EDWARD!!!!" I heard someone yell in my ear.

"Yes?" I asked groggily.

"Can you go in while we park?" Emmett asked.

"Fine." I said hopping out of the jeep. I couldn't believe I was here looking for some girl I didn't even know. But that's when I saw _her_. I didn't know who she was but she was beautiful. Her hair flowed to the middle of her back. The color was extraordinary. It was a brown but in the light it had a red tint to it. She was pale but nothing like me or my sister. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of brown.

She was headed to baggage claim when I saw her trip. Luckily I was only a few steps behind her. So I ran up and caught her. She gasped slightly. I saw that her carry on had her name on it. It was Emmett's sister.

"Thanks. I'm a klutz." I could tell she was really shy.

"It's okay. And are you Isabella swan?" I asked even though I was sure she was.

She sighed. "It's Bella. And who might you be?" she questioned.

"I'm Edward Cullen." I said. She gasped and stepped back. Apparently, she knew who I was. She was admiring me and as I was her. She was truly beautiful. But there was something the made me think that there was an ulterior motive for her coming here.

"BELLA!!!!" both of our heads snapped in the direction it came from. Emmett.

I saw him pull her into a massive hug. The little green monster inside of me made an appearance. I didn't know why though. I already have a girlfriend, Lauren Mallory. She was the hottest girl at Forks High. But now the thought of her repulsed me.

By the time I was done thinking of the differences in Lauren and Bella, she had already met everyone.

"That's my sister." I pointed to Alice feeling like an idiot.

"Ah…ya'll look nothing alike." She said in the cutest southern accent. The only other person with that is Jasper. After that I felt like we had this bubble around us. I couldn't explain it. It was perfect. But Emmett broke it. I could tell he wanted to get home. The whole time I was walking behind Em and Bella. Again the envy I had for Em was weird.

By the time we reached the jeep Bella realized that she had no where to sit.

"Um… Em where am I supposed to sit?" she asked.

"Um…" I found it funny cause Em seemed to be thinking hard.

"She can sit in Edward's lap." Rose suggested. I stared at her. Luckily Bella was in front of me.

"Okay, that works." Emmett said. I was shocked and apparently so was she.

"But … what…Edward…wha?" I thought it was cute when she couldn't form a coherent sentence.

"I don't mind." I finally spoke up. She turned around, I put a smile on my face.

"A-are y-you sure?" she stuttered. It was so cute.

"Yeah it's cool." I shrugged. I couldn't help but smile at her.

"Okay then it's settled." Alice said excitedly. We had told her to tone it down, but it was her nature. She couldn't help it.

As we piled in Emmett's jeep, I could see she didn't want to sit on my lap. But as soon as I was in I pulled her to e. I was too busy trying not to think about her on my lap. Then I heard Alice say something.

'So… Bella? why did you leave Dallas?" she asked. My sister was nosy. But I didn't mind this time. I wanted to know too.

"I missed my dad and brother," she said but I could tell she was lying. And apparently so could Jasper. So I leaned up to her ear.

"You're a horrible liar. I want to know the real reason. Please." I whispered into her ear. As a result she shivered. I could feel the vibrations from her body. I could feel myself stiffen. I groaned. So much for not thinking about her.

"I-I'm sorry. I-I weigh too much." She tried to whisper.

"No …No that's not it. But will you tell me?" I asked. I hope the she didn't get what I meant by that. She shivered and nodded. I had to bite my lip so I wouldn't moan again.

"Good, and please try not to shiver?" I said. She nodded again.

Right now my mind was like _Lauren? Lauren who? _I knew I was falling for Bella but I couldn't. I knew what I had to do. And Emmett is gonna kill me.


	2. Memories

**BPOV**

_I was standing in my front yard. Ah, home. I didn't think anything unusual was going on. I had just gotten home from school and my mom's car wasn't there. So I dug around in my purse for my keys. But when I got to the door was unlocked, so I thought Phil was home. I walked right into a trap. _

"_Hi, Bella…I've missed you." I turned at the vaguely familiar voice. I wanted to scream. But I couldn't his hand was over my mouth. And then….._

I woke up screaming my heart out. I pulled the pillow over my face to muffle my screams. That didn't seem to help. It seemed no matter where I went _he_ still followed me. I was becoming paranoid. I didn't want him getting anywhere near my family and hopefully soon to be friends. I let go of the pillow and tried to sleep but it never came to me.

"Hey, kiddo, you up yet?" I heard Charlie ask through the door.

"Yeah dad, I'm up. Did you want some breakfast?" I asked trying to sound calm. In truth he scared the crap out of me.

"No, no. I can handle some toast. You just get ready for school. But um…" he hesitated.

"Yeah, dad?" I pushed him.

"Did I hear you screaming in your sleep?" he asked looking me right in the eye.

"N-n-no, I don't think you did." I stuttered on the first part giving away my lie. I am a terrible liar. I blushed immediately.

"Okay. But if it happens again then I will ask and want the truth." He said.

_Go ahead and tell him, you'll get what's coming to you if you do._ The voice inside my head said. Yep, I am paranoid.

"Okay dad. But I really need to get ready for school. Is Emmett up yet?" I asked trying to get the subject off me.

"Yeah he's been up for about an hour. He is the one who told me you were screaming." He looked down at his feet. "Well, I have to go to work. You and your brother are going to the school and getting you registered. Call if you need anything. Love you, bye." He said in a rush.

"Ok. Bye dad. Love you too." I said as I shut my door and got ready for school. I choose a simple pair of jeans, a cute t-shirt and some boots with NO hells, I mean heels. I ran downstairs and tripped on the last stair. My face met the floor.

"Well hello good friend. How are you doing this fine morning? Good? Good. Well I must bid you goodbye as for I am already late for school." I said as I picked myself up off the floor.

"Do you always talk to things you bump or fall on?" Emmett asked. I looked up at him.

"Well if you must know, no I don't. The only thing I talk to is the floor." I said looking at him straight in the eye. He looked so confused. I couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm sorry Em. Your face was priceless." I said as soon as I calmed down.

"Okay well then see if you're getting a ride from me." He said as he walked out the door, slamming it behind him. I stared at him in disbelief. It took me about ten seconds to walk to the door and open it. And, no surprise, he was gone. I sighed and started walking. I knew where the school was. But it would take me a little while to get there. So I pulled my ipod out of my pocket and turned it on. I picked one of my favorites songs. It was Old school by Hedley. It made me wish I was back in Dallas with my friends, people that I could get along with. But it is a good thing that I'm not there. Their lives will go on as normal. Sure they'll miss me at first but I know they will go on.

As I was walking I got the urge to stop and just sing.

"Why don't you meet me down behind our old school?

We'll waste away the weekend with perfect for how,

Cavalier we used to be, that beautiful insanity,

The apathy surrounding me, don't close your eyes,

Or we'll fade,

Away." I sang my heart out in just that little verse. I was on my knees in the middle of the road by the time I finished the whole song. This song was hitting so close to home. It hurt. But I knew even if I could see my friends I knew I could at least try and stay in contact with them. Before I realized, a car came flying by me. I knew it wasn't doing the speed limit immediately. Then that same car came to a halt just a few yards a head of me. I almost freaked when I saw it backing up. But I didn't run or freak. Something told me that this person was a good person and they weren't going to hurt me.

So as the car backed up to where I was, I contemplated who it was. I glanced at my phone it was 8:39. School had started almost and hour ago. Oops. The car was right beside me when I saw it next. I recognized the car as a Volvo. The only way I knew that was because of _him_. He wanted to be a mechanic when he got out of school.

"Hey. Where have you been?" I heard the driver ask. I knew who it was as soon as he spoke.

"I've been walking. What does it look like?" I said a little snottily. I didn't mean to but it was just the way it came out.

"Well to me it looked like you were begging to be run over. I mean, I know there isn't anything to do in this hell hole of a town, but at least give it a chance." He joked. But I wasn't in the mood to be joked around with.

"Yeah, well aren't you late for school or something." I was trying to get him to leave. I hated being mean to him.

"Actually we're," pointing to him and me, "late. So get in. I know about the fight you and Emmett had, and how he is an ass for not taking you to school. So I volunteered to get you. It was either me or Alice. Your choice." He said.

"No I am not going with you. I barely even know you. I mean I know that you saved me from having to hit my face on the concrete yesterday, and how you were so nice to let me sit on your lap when you didn't have too. By the way, thank you for that. Emmett doesn't think half the time. And no I am babbling. I miss my friends." I blurted out the end. I hung my head too.

"It's okay. Come on. Emmett and Alice will kill me if I don't get you to school." Edward said. "And Bella…" I looked up at him.

"Please get in the car. I have a whole slew of other cars behind me." He smiled. Except it wasn't a normal smile. It was a crooked grin. And it was just down right sexy. It also was going to be my smile forever. There was just something about that boy that made my heart melt.

"Okay, fine. But no promises on getting me to talk to any of _them_." I said referring to the kids at the school.

He chuckled, "Okay. I won't make you. And you are adorable when your stubborn." I blushed as he said that.

It took no time to get to the school. Edward drove like maniac. I was clutching on to the seats the whole time. When we stopped, I wretched the door open and fell on to the ground.

"Oh thank God." I said just lying there. Edward came around the hood of the car with a hurt expression on his face.

"My driving isn't that bad." He said as he crossed his arms and jutted out his bottom lip just a little. His green eyes were pleading me to say sorry.

"Nope, I am not saying sorry. You drive like a maniac. The only way I will ever go any where with you is if I drive." I stated as I got up off the ground and dusted myself off.

"What if I said okay to that?" he asked as he lead the way to the school. I blinked at what he was saying.

"What?" I asked as he opened the door to the school.

"I am saying I will let you drive my car, provided you don't wreck it, if that means I get to spend time with you." He said as he opened the door to the office. The lady behind the desk gave Edward a stern look.

"Edward Cullen, why in the world are you late? You are never late." The lady asked.  
"I know Mrs. Cope. Its just that Emmett, Emmett Swan, left his little sister at home on purpose this morning and I volunteered to go get her." He told her as he flashed her a heartbreaking smile, but not my smile. I smiled at the lady.

"Oh, well, you must Isabella Swan, correct?" she asked me.

"Yes m'am." I said to her. Edward looked content just watching me.

"Well here is your schedule. And I take it you won't need a map." She looked at me then at Edward then me again. I shrugged.  
"No, she won't." he said to her. She nodded and handed me my stuff. I looked at my schedule. I was in most AP classes. The one thing I didn't have to take in Texas was the one thing I had to take here. Before I realized, Edward had taken my schedule from me. While he was looking at it, I heard someone call his name.

"Eddie." A chick with a nasally voice called. I heard him groan.

"Eddie, why were you late to school? I have been so worried about you. And like who is _she_?" she sneered when she referred to me.

"Bella, this is Lauren. Lauren, Bella." I looked to him and his eyes were pleading me to help him. I simply shrugged. He narrowed his eyes at me. I took this chance to snatch my schedule back. I succeeded.

"Well Lauren, it was um… nice to meet you. But I must be off." I said as I was backing away. As soon I was out of reach I took off. Well I thought I was out of reach.

"Eddie, let go of her. Come you here and kiss me before I have to go back to class." She said. I turned and stared at Edward incredulously. He held up a finger to her.

"She is about to be my ex girlfriend. I loathe her. And I didn't realize it until a few days ago." He whispered in my ear. Also, you and I have the same classes except for P.E. so go around the corner and wait for me." He said as he walked over to Lauren and her posse. I stared at him wide-eyed. But I followed his orders and went around the corner. I hoping I could hear the conversation from hear.

"Lauren, we need to talk. Alone." He said to her. I knew she probably looked dumb.

"What Eddie? Girls you can go." She said. I heard him sigh as they left. I peaked around from the corner and looked at him. And he was looking right at me. It was like he could read my mind, not that he would want to. he turned back to Lauren, who was staring at him possessively.

"Yes, Eddie, what did you need?" She practically purred. He glanced down at her in disgust.

"It's over." He said looking away from her. She looked at him in horror. Then she looked to where I was, supposed, to be hiding. She, then, narrowed her eyes at me.

"You," She pointed her perfectly manicured finger at me. "This is your fault." She screeched. Edward shook his head and stopped her from coming after me.

"No, this is about you and me. This has nothing to do with her." He told her. That statement made my heart drop.

"This has everything to do with her! That little bitch ruined what we had going for us Edward! She caused this between you and me!" She screamed at him.

"This. Has. Nothing. To. Do. With. Bella." He pronounced every word for her.

"Yes, it does. Edward, I love you don't leave me." She was crying now. I felt bad for her. Probably one the hottest guys in the school, was breaking up with her.

"NO, Lauren it doesn't. I don't love you. So, goodbye. And don't ever talk to me or Bella again." He yelled at her. Note to self: don't make Edward mad. Edward turned his back to her and walked away. The bell had just rung. Edward looked pissed as hell. When he saw me, I probably had a scared looked on my face, he tired to smile, but failed miserable.

"Hey, I'm sorry that took so long. Let's go tell our first period teacher that we're here." He said. I just nodded, and followed him. He looked sad. I wondered why he broke up with that chick. I didn't like her.

We told our English teacher we were here then headed to second. Apparently Edward had never been late to anything in his life, so him being late to school was a big, I mean huge, shocker. The rest of the first half of the day was uneventful. Edward didn't talk to me the rest of the time, until lunch. It was painful to have to sit next to him in every class. The only classes I didn't have with him were fifth and sixth period with him. We had opposite classes then. When we got in the lunch room, everyone was staring at me. But I realized that Edward was behind me. I walked up to the lunch line, not seeing anything I wanted. I went and sat down at the table where Emmett was. Alice, jasper, and Rosalie were there, also.

"So, Bella, why did the lunch room get super quiet when you came in?" Emmett asked rather bluntly.

"Yeah." Alice agreed with him.

"I have know clue what you are talking about." I argued. "I'm not that special so there is no need for them to stare at me." I explained. They stared at me like I was crazy.

"What?" I asked them.

"Bella, you don't see yourself clearly at all." A voice said from behind me. I turned too quickly. I ended up slipping on something that was under my foot and falling to the ground. I heard something snap as I fell. Edward's expression was so weird. I saw concern, worry, and something else that I didn't recognize.

"Bella, are you okay?" he asked. I held out a finger telling to hold on. I tried to stand, but my leg wouldn't let me. When I tried, I practically screamed out in pain.

"I take that as a no." he said as he picked me up bridal style. I saw Alice's face.

"AWWW!!!!!!! You guys look so cute together." She squealed. I grimaced at her. I knew that it would never work out between us.

"Em, she needs to go to the doctor. I could take her to my dad." Edward said.

"Okay. I'll tell my dad. See you later sis." Emmett said. all I could do was nod. It hrt to much to actually talk.

On the way to Edward's car, I started crying. I was in so much pain. Plus on top of that, I missed everyone in Dallas and everything that was going on with Edward was really confusing me.  
"Bella, please don't cry. I don't like it when you cry." He begged me as he sat me down in the car's seat. Then he ran over to his side and started the car. I didn't say anything the whole way there. He tried to get me to talk but I couldn't. I was just sobbing. He looked like he was in just as much pain as I was. I looked at him, and felt bad.

"I-I-I-I'm s-s-sorry." I blubbered through my tears. I hated feeling like this. He looked at me with a confused expression on his face.

"Why in the world are you sorry?" he asked, while he parked the park. Then he got out and came over and got me. He picked me up bridal style again.

"B-because if I hadn't come along, you would s-still be with L-Lauren." Saying that hurt me so much. He could never know that though.

"I didn't break up with Lauren because of you. Well actually I did but I was going to ended it any way. I never really liked her to begin with. I just felt bad for her." He said not looking at me. "Could you get my cell out of my pocket and call Carlisle?" he asked me. I nodded, and reached in his pocket. I heard him hiss when I got closer to his lower proximity. I blushed. I grabbed his phone and called the man I was told to. I held the phone up to his ear.

"Hey ,Dad. Are you free right now... Yeah well I have someone I want you to look at for me…yeah….okay...bye." he nodded for me to close it.

"What did you mean by it was my fault that you and Lauren broke up?" I asked him rather quickly. I didn't look at him. I could feel him staring at me.

"Look at me and I'll tell you." He said. I turned my head to look up and see he green eyes bright with an emotion I didn't know.

"Because I like you and I didn't care for her like I thought I did. So therefore I broke up with her." He stated. I didn't notice that we were in the hospital already.

"Edward, what happened?" I heard a man ask. But I didn't take my eyes off Edward.

"She slipped on something and landed on her ankle in the process. I didn't get a chance to look at it before I brought her here." Edward explained to the man. He hadn't taken his eyes off me either.

"Well put her in exam room ten. And we'll go from there. Son, could I speak to you for a moment." The man asked. I, then, figured out that the man was his father. Edward nodded and put me in exam room ten. Before he walked out he told me that he would be right back. I closed my eyes and tried to push down the pain in my leg. It didn't work. I whimpered at the pain. I didn't hear the door open. I didn't know that anyone was in the room until I felt pressure on my leg. My eyes flew open and I screamed in pain.

"Shit!" I screamed at who ever were touching my leg.

"Well, at least I know it hurts. Okay, I am going to have to get it x-rayed, then figured it out form there. Edward could you carry her to the x-ray room, please." The man said.

"Oh by the way, I am Dr. Carlisle Cullen. You may call me Carlisle." He said to me as Edward picked me up again.

"I'm sorry Carlisle. I didn't mean to scream at you." I said to him. Then I looked up at Edward, who for once today, was smiling. And he was smiling my smile. I sighed. I was content right where I was. Once we got where ever we were going, they laid me down and took the x-rays. Then the rest of the time at the hospital was a blur. All I remember was getting a cast the came up to me knee and was a midnight blue color. I thought it was a pretty color. Edward drove me to my house and everyone was there.

"Before we go inside let me tell you, the first one to laugh will be Emmett, just watch. But I am going to kick him so hard that he will have to where this ridiculous thing." I told him. He smiled at me. He opened the door for me and let me hobble myself in. everyone was sitting either on the couch or the floor. And Emmett was the first one to laugh like I predicted. I turned to Edward and grinned evilly. I hopped over to Emmett and took my crutch and hit him with it. At that everyone laughed. Even I did. I teetered a little. I figured it was from all that happened today. As I sat down on the couch, Edward camp to me and sat beside me. He then pulled my broken leg very carefully up and put it on his lap.

"It needs to be elevated." He said smiling at me. I smiled back as I watched everyone interact with each other. Then they all turned to me.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"How in the world did you get Lauren Mallory to hate you so much in one day?" Alice asked. I shrugged and looked at Edward for help. But all knowing Alice took it a different way.

"NO WAY! Are y'all together?" She asked. That got everyone's attention. Edward just kept looking at me.

"Yes." Edward said, still looking at me. I stared at him open mouthed. I heard Alice squeal in delight. Then I heard a deafening crunch. I looked up to see Emmett punch a wall. I cringed back.

"What?" he yelled. It echoed through the whole house. Rosalie stood up and basically yelled at him. "Emmett Swan, I do not believe you just punched the wall because your sister is dating Edward. It is batter than any other boy at the school. Edward is more of a man than you are at some point. You didn't see him get upset when Jasper started dating Alice. So just chill out or no sex for a month." She threatened him. I was grossed out by the fact that she said that out loud. I didn't want to know that about my brother. He backed down immediately. I giggled at that.

"Well, guys it was fun but this cripple wants to sleep." I yawned for effect. I had my eyes closed as I felt a familiar pair of arms pick me up. I looked up to see Edward carrying me upstairs.

"You're lucky Emmett didn't beat you up." I said to him. I was glad he didn't either.

"Yeah, me too. But I never officially asked you." He stated as put me in my bed.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" I challenged him. I looked in his eyes. I finally recognized the emotion: love.

"Isabella Swan, will you be my girlfriend?" he asked looking me in the eye.

"Yes." I said. Then, impulsively, I grabbed his face and pulled him to me. I kissed him on the lips really quickly. He was staring at me wide-eyed.

"Goodnight. Before you leave could you send Alice in here I really need to change and I don't think it would be appropriate for me to change with you in the room." I said to him. He nodded and kissed my forehead. "Goodnight, love." He said as he left the room. I sighed, content. That's when it hit me. What if _he_ cam for me? What would he do?

_That's right. Keep thinking that. I'll find you Bell, and your boyfriend, too. If it is the last thing I do. I will hunt you down._ I started hyperventilating when I heard his voice. I knew it was in my head but I couldn't shake the felling that he was near. Then I heard someone knock on the down. I jumped.

"Hey, it's me. Can I come in?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, yeah come in." I said. The door opened and Alice and Rose came in.

"So Edward said you needed us?" Rose said. I nodded.

"Could y'all help me get dressed in something else?" I asked sheepishly. They laughed at me. But said yes.

"Hey Emmett said something about you screaming in your sleep?" Rose questioned. I nodded. "Why?" she asked. I knew I needed to tell someone.

"Well I have been having nightmares." I stated. They looked at me, wanting more.

"They have been about my past. It is a long story."

"So make it short." Alice said. I nodded.

"Well, I was raped and abused by both my stepfather and ex-boyfriend." I said playing with the ended of my cover. I had never told anyone that. I didn't want to see their faces.

"Could you turn out the light on your way out? Thanks." I said as I rolled over to face the wall. The light went out. They didn't say anything to me as they left. I then realized I didn't tell them to tell no one. Crap. In a matter of seconds all three boys were upstairs and the light came on.

"Bella, tell right this instant, why the hell you are back in Forks? The real reason." Emmett yelled at me. He had never really yelled at me before.  
"NO!" I yelled at him. He didn't take that to well. So he stormed out of the house. I was really thankful that Charlie had to work over tonight. Jasper and Edward were the only ones in my room. I heard Rosalie follow Emmett out of the house. Edward lay down behind me and wrapped his arm around me. I turned to look at him. His eyes were closed.

I heard Jasper leave the room, taking all calmness with him.

"Edward, please look at me." I said stroking his cheek. He opened his eyes. He was raging.

"Tell me the names of this people." He said calmly despite of what he was really feeling. I didn't want to make him mad but I was about to.

"No." I said quietly. Hopefully he didn't hear it. I looked up to see him staring down at me.

"Do what?" he raised his voice a little.

"I said no." I whispered.

"What do you mean 'no'? Do you want these people coming after you again? Or what Bella? Do you still wish you were with these people?" he yelled. He was also out of the bed and pacing around the room.

"Don't tell my dad. Tell them not to tell my dad." I pleaded with him. I was trying not to cry.

"Are you crazy?" he asked. But the way he asked was so hurtful, his voice so calm and loathing. I cried as soon as I heard it. Then he left the room. I heard everyone leave. I was home alone. Something I didn't want to be. I cried my self to sleep.

I woke up to someone coming in the house. I freaked out. I didn't know if Charlie was home or not. Somebody was coming up the stairs. They stopped at my door and opened it. They came in and shut it behind them. I wanted to scream but when I saw who is was the scream died in my throat.

"Bella, I am so sorry. I never meant to yell at you like that." Edward said.

"It's okay. I know you didn't mean too." I said trying to convince him that it was okay.

"No, Bella it isn't okay. I never should have yelled in the first place." He said. Then he came and laid down beside me. I scooted closer to him. He had his arm behind his head, so I put my head on his chest. He was breathing deeply.

"Bella…" he whispered my name.

"Hmm." I tried to answer but I was too tired,

"Will you tell me why you actually left Dallas?" he asked. I could tell he was looking at me. So I looked up at him.

"Yes. I will." I said to him.

"Okay. And Bella…"he whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Can I tell you something?"

"Hmm." I wondered what he was going to tell me.

"I think I love you." He whispered. "And I am never leaving you alone." I nodded and drifted to sleep. That was the first night I didn't have a nightmare about either of them. I actually had a good dream.

When I woke in the morning, Edward was gone but I found a note on my pillow.

Bella,

Sorry to leave without saying goodbye but I didn't want your father or brother to find me in there. Though I don't think Emmett was there this morning. But still I hope you had a good nights' sleep. You didn't scream. That's for sure. Well I'll be coming by today. My dad gave you a note to skip school today so I may be skipping with you. Well I'll see you later.

Love,

Edward

After I read it, I just stayed in bed. I thought about what would happen if Jacob came after me. I didn't want to think of the possibilities. I was going to tell Edward about Jacob today. And I wasn't looking forward to it. I rolled to get my phone. I had a missed call and a voice mail. I listened to the voice mail.

"_Bella, I know about your little boyfriend. If I were you I would get rid of him and fast. If you don't it won't be good for either of you. I won't let you live like I did last time. I will leave my mark on you. And you will always be mine. Do you hear me? MINE. Last thing. I love you. And that little boyfriend of yours, what's his name? Edward? Yeah that's it. He'll die if you don't listen to me._ End of message." I stared at the phone wide-eyed. My past was coming to haunt me, and Edward would die if I didn't do something about it.


End file.
